The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant botanically known as Dahlia variabilis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Baldelmim’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Rijsenhout, the Netherlands during July 1999. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Dahlia cultivars that are freely flowering with large flowers and a moderately vigorous growth habit.
The new Dahlia cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Dahlia variabilis breeding selection designated 3236, not patented, characterized by its double type white-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and semi-upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during September 2000 in a controlled environment at Rijsenhout, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since September 2000 at Rijsenhout, the Netherlands and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.